blood secrets
by RuiHiroki
Summary: Esme junto con sus 3 hijos: Emmett, Jasper y Bella, son una familia de vampiros vegetarianos. ¿que pasará cuando Esme decida casarse? ¿y si esa persona fuera un humano? E/B E/R J/A
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios, sino de Stephenie Meyer**

**[Esme junto a sus 3 hijos: Emmett, Bella y Jasper son una familia de vampiros. ¿Qué pasará cuando Esme decida casarse con un humano? B/E E/R J/A]**

**bueno aqui va mi 3er fic...**

**espero que les guste.**

________________________________________________________________

Blood Secrets.

Bella POV

No se como comenzar la historia de mi extraña familia, quizá será mejor que me presente. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y soy un vampiro de 545 años.

Claro que físicamente tengo mis 17 años eternos y quien me condenó a vivir esta existencia fue mi propia madre: Esme Swan. Ella fue transformada cuando tenía 30 años, dejándonos huérfanos a mí y a mis hermanos. En esa época mi mellizo Jasper y yo teníamos 5 años y mi hermano mayor Emmett tenía 7 años.

Cuando tenía recién cumplidos los 17 años con mis hermanos fuimos en temporada de caza a los bosques para aumentar la colección de osos de Emmett. Esa excursión no resultó como debía ser y en vez de ser los cazadores fuimos las víctimas. Un oso pardo atacó a Emmett dejándolo casi muerto, y haciéndonos a Jasper y a mi varias heridas. Con mucha tristeza tuvimos que dar por muerto a nuestro hermano y corrimos de regreso a casa, pero, para nuestra mala suerte, un puma olió nuestra sangre y fue a darnos caza. Mamá apareció en ese momento, intentó ayudarme, pero la detuve y le supliqué que salvara a mis hermanos primero. Ella me hizo caso e inició el proceso de transformación en ambos y volvió a donde yo estaba para salvarme a mí, pero mis heridas eran graves y antes de que ella llegase mi corazón se detuvo. Mi madre no se dio por vencida y, no se como, me trajo de vuelta a la vida dándole suficiente tiempo para inyectarme la ponzoña.

Mamá nos enseñó a alimentarnos de animales para tratar de llevar una vida casi "humana", pero claro con mis hermanos hemos tenido tropiezos en el camino, los únicos de la familia que nunca a probado la sangre humana son mamá y Emmett.

Descubrimos que algunos de nuestra especie teníamos poderes y le pedimos a un viejo amigo de la familia, Eleazar quien puede ver los poderes de los demás, que nos dijera si alguien tenía alguno. Resultó ser que Jasper podía controlar las emociones y era un escudo físico único, y por otro lado estoy yo que puedo controlar las acciones de las personas y soy un escudo mental. Eleazar nos explicó que esto se debía a que los pocos mellizos o gemelos vampiros que habían eran todos espejos y siempre hacían lo contrario al otro. Gracias a nuestros poderes somos respetados incluso por los Vulturi, quienes no se atreven nisiquera a hacernos enfadar.

Siguiendo con la farsa de ser humanos nosotros vivíamos como ellos, íbamos al instituto incluso, pero antes de que los humanos descubriesen que no envejecemos nos íbamos, quedando como un aterrador recuerdo para ellos ya que digamos que no somos tan agradables con ellos.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en Forks, un lugar terriblemente lluvioso y oscuro, perfecto para nosotros.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá del salón, con Jazz veíamos TV, mientras que Emmett estaba concentrado con su nuevo juego de video. Tenía sentado a uno a cada lado.

-Bells, ¿sabes a donde se fue mamá? -preguntó Emmett.

-Le pidieron que restaurara una casa en Chicago -respondí indiferentemente.

-Debe estar muriéndose de aburrimiento -Jasper pasó un brazo por mi espalda y me abrazó.

-El sol la debe estar volviendo loca -coincidí- pero aunque solo pueda trabajar de noche a ella le gusta su trabajo.

Escuchamos un auto desviándose al camino que conducía a la casa.

-Debe ser ella -Emmett puso cara de falsa tragedia- al fin se acuerda que tiene familia luego de 2 meses.

Le pegué un codazo.

-Cállate -me reí entre dientes.

-Mamá está yendo bastante lento... ella no conduce así -comentó jasper.

Escuchamos el auto detenerse en la entrada y, sorprendiéndonos a los 3, las 4 puertas se abrieron seguidas de una voz infantil, casi chillona.

-¡tu casa es enoooorme! –gritó.

Luego siguió la voz de mamá.

-no es para tanto, la casa en Vancouver es más grande –respondió.

Emmett se rió sonoramente y gritó hacia fuera con burla:

-¡mamá, ¿Qué hablamos sobre la modestidad?!

Los 3 nos reímos. Jasper olfateó y se calló de repente.

-humanos… -siseó y apretó la mano que tenía en mi hombro.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y mamá entro en el seguida de 4 humanos. Las chicas estaban sonrojadas, mientras que los corazones de los 4 latían muy deprisa, se me hizo agua la boca.

Fue Emmett el que rompió la tensión que se había creado en el momento.

-¡mamiiii! –gritó emocionado.

Corrió hasta donde ella y la abrazó, haciéndola girar en el aire.

-Emmett…, hijo,… necesito… aire –casi se me escapa una sonrisa, eso lo decía para aparentar ser humana.

Por el rabillo del ojo me miró, suspiré y entorné los ojos mirando a mi hermano, el cual como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica la soltó.

-¡no es justo! –se colocó frente mío- no te he dado permiso para hacer eso.

¡No puede ser más estúpido! Habían humanos ahí, y él como si nada hace alusión a mis poderes. Iba a atraparme entre sus brazos, lo que de seguro hubiese hecho que perdiese alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero antes de que eso ocurriera su expresión se alteró, pasando a la confusión, luego a la pena y por último puso una expresión enloquecida.

Le sonreí abiertamente justo en el momento en que Jasper se colocaba al frente mío, tapándome de la vista de Emm.

-¿algún problema con mi hermanita? –puso una expresión que prometía violencia.

El terror y el pánico afloraron en el rostro de Emmett, pero yo no quería eso, lo controlé un poquitito, guiñándole un ojo a Jasper para que me siguiera el juego. Emmett sonrió, este era el fin de su dignidad.

-Jazz, por supuesto que no tengo problemas –esa era la voz más afeminada que le había escuchado, lo aguijoneé un poco más- y ahora iré a ponerme el vestido que elegimos para el castigo ya que yo perdí la apuesta.

Y con eso se fue, lo humanos tenían variadas expresiones y mamá nos miraba con reproche.

Aún controlábamos a Emm así que…

-uno –dijimos al unísono- dos –comenzamos a sonreír- tres –lo soltamos

-¡demonios! –se escuchó el grito de Emmett desde el patio seguido de un torrente de blasfemias.

No pudimos más y rompimos en risas. Jasper calló apoyado contra el sofá mientras que yo estaba pataleando en el suelo.

-eso no estuvo nada bien –murmuró mamá, pero ella también se reía silenciosamente.

Nos pusimos de pie.

-será mejor que valla a ver que cumpla la apuesta –me dijo con un guiño jasper, al tiempo que me sonreía.

Escuche como uno de los humanos hacía sonar sus dientes por la ¿ira? …. Que extraño.

-con su permiso –les murmuró educadamente a los humanos con la típica cortesía del siglo XV

-hija –me llamó mamá.

Fijé mi vista en los humanos quienes todavía me observaban con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-mamá ¿Quiénes son? –pregunté con inocencia.

El latido de los corazones de los humanos, que ya se había normalizado, se aceleró nuevamente. Vi al mayor de ellos, un hombre rubio y alto de unos 32 años, tragar saliva nerviosamente.

-hija, debo decirte algo… -luego rectificó- a ti y a tus hermanos –puso expresión seria- mejor deberías sentarte.

Le obedecí, pero pregunté con obstinación.

-¿Quiénes son? –mi voz se tornó dura.

Mamá tomó la mano del hombre rubio, _oh no, esto va mal_, inhaló aire y dijo:

-Bella, este es mi esposo, Carlisle Cullen –abrí los ojos presa del pánico- él y sus hijos han venido a vivir con nosotros.

**Bueno aquí está el **

**primer cap.**

**En el próximo pondré la visión de **

**Edward sobre todo esto…**

**Esu**

**Kissus**

**Alice Eulberg~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son mios…. Y bla bla bla.**

**Bueno, aquí va el 2do cap.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews**

Capitulo 2

Edward POV

Hace 1 mes aproximadamente mi padre y Esme se habían casado. Ella era una persona estupenda, muy alegre y cariñosa, nos trataba como si fuésemos sus hijos.

Con papá habían acordado de que nos iríamos a vivir a Forks a la casa de Esme. Ella era una conocida restauradora de antigüedades, pero aun así dudo que su casa sea tan grande.

En la visión general todo estaba estupendamente, salvo por un pequeño e insignificante detalle, los hijos de Esme: Emmett, Jasper e Isabella.

Ellos 3 nunca tuvieron ni la más mínima idea del compromiso de nuestros padres, y hoy, como si fuese poco, se les anunciaba la noticia y nos íbamos a vivir con ellos.

Fuimos hablando de cosas insustanciales durante el camino, yo, la gran mayoría del viaje, mire por la ventanilla del auto, exactamente las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo de Forks. Suspiré pesadamente, extrañaría tanto Chicago, no es que el sol hubiese dejado un impacto en mi, ni siquiera se notaba que venia de un lugar caluroso, parecía que venia de algún lugar con los mínimos días de sol en el año, mi piel era pálida como la del resto de mi familia y no destacábamos por nada en Chicago, no como Esme, que donde quiera que fuese todas las cabezas se giraban para verla… me pregunto como será su hija, céntrate Edward, eso no importa.

El auto desvió bruscamente por un camino inmerso en el bosque, se nos hizo imposible seguir la conversación ya que el camino no estaba pavimentado y el auto se sacudía de arriba hacia abajo y nosotros con el.

Gracias a la loca conducción de Esme no nos tomó mucho tiempo avanzar por ese camino, hasta que de pronto una enorme mansión blanca surgió de entre los árboles.

El auto entró en el garaje y Rose casi comienza a gritar por la colección de autos que allí se encontraban. Ella, literalmente saltó del auto y se acercó primero al gran jeep rojo, estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Esme le dijo:

-no deberías, Emmett es muy protector con su "bebé" –comentó entre risas- a Bella y Jazz seguramente no les molestaría –señaló con la cabeza un Aston Martin Vanquish color rojo sangre (N/A: tengo una manía con ese auto y con ese color y no es raro que aparezca en todos mis fics) y un mercedes guardian color verde oscuro.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza sonrojándose ligeramente.

-me gusta mucho la mecánica, pero son muy impresionantes para que una principiante como yo los toque… -respondió.

Salimos al patio delantero para entrar.

-¡tu casa es enoooorme! –gritó Alice haciendo gestos con los brazos

-no es para tanto, la casa en Vancouver es más grande que esta -señaló Esme con un encogimiento de hombros

¡Dios! ¿Cuántas casas tienen? ¿una en cada país? ¿o una en cada región del mundo? No me extrañaría… y lo que me parecía más raro de toda esta situación era que todo esto ahora también era de mi familia… más de lo que nos merecíamos.

-¡mamá ¿qué hablamos sobre la modestidad?! –gritó una voz casi tan atrayente como la de Esme desde dentro de la casa.

A eso siguió unas risas, una perfecta sinfonía.

-Emmett, simempre con sus bromas… -suspiró Esme.

Abrió la puerta y nos hizo entrar, la casa estaba estupándamente decorada. Esme nos miraba de vez en cuando y se reía, lo más probable era que se reía producto de nuestras expresiones, traté de manterner una mirada serena, pero me fue imposible.

Giró para quedar cara a cara con unas puertas dobles, respiró profundo y las abrió de golpe.

Entró rápidamente y nos hizo gestos con las manos para que la siguiesemos, cuando me fijé en las personas que estaba allí me quedé mudo, no cabía duda alguna de quienes eran: los hijos de Esme.

Estaban los 3 sentados en el sofá, el chico sentado a la izquierda, a pesar de estar sentado, se notaba que era alto y sus músculos me asustaron ¿será levantador de pesas? Porque eso parecía, su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro y nos miraba con expresión burlona y aniñada.

El chico sentado a la derecha era más delgado que su hermano, pero también musculoso, al igual que su hermano, se podía ver que era alto. A diferencia de sus hermanos su cabello era castaño claro, casi rubio. Parecía realmente enfadado.

Y me dirigí a ver quien estaba en el centro. ¿había preguntado como sería la hija de Esme?... y ahora no tengo palabras para describirla. Yo nunca he sido religioso ni nada por el estilo, pero si antes no creía en los ángeles, bueno Dios me puso uno enfrente mío. Su cabello era liso de color caoba medio, era la sincronía entre sus hermanos. Tenía un cuerpo precioso, de esos que se ven retocados en las revistas y por los que cualquier modelo daría su alma al diablo.

Los 3 se parecía muchísimo, el chico de cabello negro talvez sería el mayor, tenía algunos rasgos distintos. Pero la chica perfecta y el chico rubio eran exactamente iguales de cara y de pronto recordé que Esme había mencionado que tenía mellizos.

Se había hecho un silencio algo… incomodo cuando de repente el chico musculoso hizo algo que hizo que mi boca se abriera del puro asombro.

-¡mamiii! –gritó como un niño cuando ve sus regalos de navidad.

Corrió con una gracia ultraterrenal hasta donde Esme y la abrazo, levantándola del suelo y haciendola girar en el aire.

-Emmett,… hijo,… necesito… aire- dijo casí sin voz, pero me di cuenta de que su tono me hacía pensar que mentía.

Esme miró a Bella por el rabillo del ojo y esta entornó los ojos mirando a su hermano mayor, Emmett soltó a su madre automáticamente como si hubiese sufrido una descarga eléctrica.

Su cara pasó al enfado en el mismo segundo.

-¡no es justo! –gruñó colocandose al frente de su hermana- no te he dado permiso para hacer eso –ok, me perdí, pero pude ver la mirada de advertencia que Esme le mandó a su hijo, pero este la ignoró.

Extendió los brazos, como si fuese a atrapar a Bella, pero su expresión se alteró. Pasó a la confusión, luego creo que a la pena y por último puso una expresión algo enloquecida. Bella le sonrió abiertamente y justo en ese momento el rubio, Jasper, se colocó protegiendo a su hermana, quitando nuestra vista de ella.

.¿algún problema con mi hermanita? –puso una expresión realmente amedrentadora, ese chico de verdad es sobreprotector con su hermana.

Emmett reaccionó, puso una cara de terror, como si su hermano lo hubiese amenazado de muerte. Jasper se giró para ver a Bella que le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Emmett seguía con su cara de miedo, pero luego su cara pasó al blanco y contestó en un tono algo… gay.

-Jazz, por supuesto que no tengo problemas –casi saltaba de la alegría- y ahora iré a ponerme el vestido que elegimos para el castigo ya que yo perdí la apuesta. -¿WTF?

Después de decir eso se fue, miré al resto de mi familia que estaba tan atónita como yo, luego miré a Esme que miraba a sus hijos con gesto de reproche, pero una sonrisa jugaba con las comisuras de sus labios. Y por último miré a los mellizos que se miraban a los ojos y dijeron:

-uno –perfecta sincronía- dos –comenzaron a sonreir- tres –finalizaron.

-¡demonios! –se escuchó el lejano grito de Emmett.

En ese momento yo ya no entendía nada. Bella y Jasper comenzaron a reir fuertemente, aunque sus voces siguieron pareciendo música. Bella cayó al suelo pataleando en él y Jasper también cayó, pero pudo apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

-eso no estuvo nada bien –les reprochó Esme, pero me impresionaba que no estuviese también en el suelo riéndose con sus hijos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto.

-será mejor que valla a ver que cumpla la apuesta –jasper le dijo a Bella al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

Fruncí el ceño e hice sonar los diente. Jasper se dirigió a la puerta, cuando paso por mi lado me miró con curiosidad, como si hubiese sabido lo que siento cuando yo nisiquiera se lo que es. La verdad no pude entender mi reaccion.

-con su permiso –nos murmuró, que raro, ya nadie pedía permiso para salir de una habitación, ¿Cómo los habrá criado Esme?

Esme tomó aire.

-hija –llamó a Bella.

La aludida alzó la mirada hacia nosotros, estudiándonos con la mirada.

-mamá –hasta ese momento no me había dado cuanta del tono de su voz, era algo así como soprano, pero claramente no se le podía comparar con nada -¿Quiénes son? –preguntó con inocencia.

Vi a mi padre tragar saliva nerviosamente, aquí venía la parte que todos querían evitar.

-hija, debo decirte algo –comenzó y luego rectificó- a ti y a tus hermanos –su expresión se tornó seria- mejor deberías sentarte.

Ella le obedeció, pero frunció el ceño y preguntó nuevamente:

-¿Quiénes son? –su voz se tornó dura.

Esme tomó la mano de papá, quien parecía a puento de tener un colapso.

-Bella, este es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen –ella abrió los ojos presa del pánico- él y sus hijos han venido a vivir con nosotros.

**Bueno hasta aquí**

**En el prox cap la reaccion de Bella y Emmett**

**Gracias x los coments**

**Bye**

**Alice Eulberg~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer no mios y bla bla bla**

**Bueno al fiiin me arreglaron mi pc así que puedo subir cap nuevo!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews.**

Esme POV

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo. Carlisle apretó mi mano ansioso.

-¿ella está bien? –susurró mirando a mi hija.

Bella aún tenía su expresión dominada por el pánico y no quitaba sus ojos de encima mío. Suspire con pesadez al ver que ella no se movía… ahora que lo pienso tampoco estaba respirando, tenía que sacarla de su trance antes de que a mi esposo le diera por examinarla.

Avancé hasta ponerme a su altura y me senté con ella en el sofá. Tomé su mano mientras le murmuraba:

-Bella, cariño, ¿no tienes nada que decir? –le pregunté con dulzura.

Su rostro pasó del pánico a la furia y se levantó de golpe desprendiéndose de mi mano. Su cuerpo entero tiritaba, eso no era signo de algo bueno, solo faltaba el…

-wie könen uns dazu machen?! (¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?) –gritó exasperada.

Alemán, eso era lo que faltaba, así que legalmente estaba muy, y cuando digo muy es MUY, enfadada.

-Bella, hija, ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre los otros idiomas? –dije en un intento de que se serenara.

Miré a Carlisle, que miraba a Bella con la boca abierta, bueno nadie se espera que alguien de 17 años, según su cedula de identidad, hable a la perfección otros idiomas.

-¿que idioma es ese? –le susurró Rose a ¿Edward o Alice? No me di cuenta –no le entiendo nada –bufó molesta.

-¿ves, cariño? No puedes hablar en Alemán, no te entienden.

-ich sorge mich sehr klein, dass sie mich nicht verstehen! (me importa poco que no entiendan) –replicó.

-cariño, esa reacción es totalmente innecesaria –le discutí.

-sie sind vollkommen verrückt geworden, sie sind menschlich (te has vuelto totalmente loca, ellos son humanos) –los apuntó.

-lo entiendo, pero no hay peligro –traté de convencerla.

-Was passiert es, wenn einige von uns die kontrolle und den busch vertieren? (¿Qué ocurre si alguno de nosotros pierde el control y los mata?)

Hice un gesto de dolor.

-hija, yo lo amo –susurré tan bajo que dudo que los demás hallan escuchado.

-Ihn verstehe, dass sie ihn lieben, aber sie denkt daran, dass sie machen werden, wenn er stirbt (Entiendo que lo ames, pero piensa en lo que harás si él muere)

La comprendía, pero mi parte más egoísta no podía aceptarlo, desde que conocí a Carlisle yo no podía vivir sin él. Me encontré dividida, era mi egoísmo o era la seguridad de mi familia y nuestro secreto.

Bella vio la duda aparecer en mis ojos. Dijo en tono persuasivo:

-sie wissen vollkommen, dass wir nicht verloren werden könen (sabes perfectamente que no podemos perderte)

Me rompió el corazón, su voz temblaba y juraría que estaba evitando no ponerse a sollozar. Pero el egoísmo estaba ahí presente.

-no me perderán –repliqué con obstinación.

-wenn die familie sie verliert, wird er zerfallen, aber ihr dieses entschlossene, uns zu zerstören (si te perdemos la familia se desmoronará, pero tú estas decidida a destruirnos) –me gritó.

-sabes que no quiero eso.

-ich werde nicht als es sehen, dass sie sich zerstören (no veré como te destruyes).

-hija, lo que dices no pasará, yo puedo manejar todo esto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –oí como Alice le preguntaba a Edward.

-no le entiendo casi nada, solo sé algunas palabras en alemán, pero no soy fluido como ella –contestó en susurros, no sabía que él podía entender algo, me maldecí en mi fuero interno.

-was werden sie machen, wenn sie uns entdecken? (¿Qué harás si nos descubren?).

-yo asumiré todo y veré lo que hago –suspiré al ver como pasaba la tormenta - ¿feliz?

-ja (sí) –frunció el ceño- ich finde es gesund (me parece bien).

-¿de verdad? ¿lo aceptas del todo? –casi chillé de la alegría.

-es ist gesund, ich nehme es an, aber si werden den folien von all desiem gegenüberstehen (Está bien, lo acepto, pero tú te enfrentarás a las consecuencias de todo esto) –comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá para luego sentarse.

-pesimista –murmuré, Bella me sacó la lengua- no quiero otra reacción como esta –no podía pasar eso por alto.

-während sie froh sind, dass ich mich bemühen verde, sich zu benehmen (mientras seas feliz intentaré comportarme)

-gracias –le sonreí.

-von irgendetwas (de nada) –me devolvió la sonrisa.

-iré a buscar a tus hermanos, les diré allá afuera ya que prefiero estar rodeada de árboles que de mis muebles –me dirigí a la puerta- y basta de alemán.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y yo salí.

Rosalie POV

Luego de que Esme salió nos quedamos solos con Bella, el salón estaba totalmente silencioso, y no se podía negar que después del ataque de ira que le dio era imposible formular palabra.

La examiné con la mirada, agradecida de que ella estuviese mirando hacia la ventana. Demonios, ella era mil veces más bonita que yo, sí, lo se soy muy vanidosa, pero siempre he estado siendo alagada por mi belleza. Miré a Alice, que también miraba a Bella, pero con admiración, seguramente estaba pensando en convertirla en su Barbie en 3D. A mi querido hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) ya se le caía la baba por ella, y no lo culpaba, supongo que todos los hombres del pueblo estarían así por ella o por Esme.

Bella dio vuelta su mirada hacia nosotros, examinándonos con curiosidad, prácticamente su mirada parecía la de una niña de 3 años. Miró a mi padre y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara junto a ella. Mi padre le obedeció al instante, luego hizo el mismo gesto para nosotros 3 y también nos sentamos. Estaba todo en demasiado silencio así que traté de sacarle un tema de conversación.

-bueno… Bella, debo asumir que tienes novio ¿cierto? –dije algo incómoda.

-honestamente… no –sonrió un poco, como si la idea de tener novio le pareciera ridícula.

-¿y tus hermanos? –la presioné un poco.

-tampoco, Emmett es muy infantil y dice que nadie lo soportaría, y Jasper es muy serio y no le importan esas cosas… aunque tienen a todas las chicas del instituto babeando por ellos –soltó una débil risa.

-y supongo que tú tienes a todos los chico –puse una gran sonrisa falsa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-si es así, yo no me he dado cuenta.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo más una voz desde afuera se escucho.

-¡Bella, vena aquí un momento! –ese era Emmett si es que no me equivocaba. ¡dios! Su voz sonaba terriblemente sexy, y no hay que negar que el también lo era.

Ella se levantó y caminó, casi bailó, hacia la puerta.

-con su permiso –susurró con una sonrisa, ¿porqué tenían esos modales tan anticuados?

Bufé.

-me saca de mis casillas.

-no seas así, Rose –papá me hablaba tratando de persuadirme.

-pero… -comencé a discutir, pero se escuchó un fuerte golpe afuera.

-¡Emmett, detente! –esa era la voz de Bella.

Y en ese momento entraron los 2. Emmett venía terriblemente serio en comparación con Bella que se aferró a su brazo y lo intentaba hacer retroceder.

-Bells –masculló tocando la mano que tenía en su brazo- prometo, si quieres te juro, que no mataré a nadie.

Lo dijo como si su hermana realmente pensara que iba a matar a alguien. Bella lo miró con desconfianza y lentamente asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le soltaba el brazo.

Emmett caminó hasta colocarse al frente de mi papá, se veía realmente amedrentador.

-yo sabía que… algo como esto… iba a terminar ocurriendo –parecía a punto de tener un ataque como su hermana.

E hizo algo totalmente inesperado.

-¡tengo papá nuevo! –abrazó a papá y comenzó a dar vueltas con él.

Bella estaba totalmente atónita, cuando se dio cuenta sacudió la cabeza y gritó:

-¡Emmett, prometiste no matar a nadie!

El aludido se detuvo, pero mantuvo a mi padre en el aire.

-no estoy matando a nadie –y le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño.

-¿Cómo que no?, escuché como le sonaban las costillas.

-no lo voy a soltar.

Bella puso una expresión de niña inocente.

-¿ah, no? –sonrió al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja- dejaste tu juego encendido –y apuntó al suelo.

-¡OMG!

Emmett soltó de golpe a papá y corrió a recoger el juego. Papá se tambaleó, pero justo antes de caer Bella lo agarró por los hombros.

-¿estas bien? –le susurró- lo lamento, Emm puede ser un tanto bruto.

-no te preocupes –le respondió con una sonrisa- tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que acostumbrarme.

**Por finnnnn terminé el cap….**

**Amm nada más que decir**

**Si quieren dejen comentarios, ideas, reclamos (estos ultimos que sean pocos pliss)**

**Eso**

**Besos**

**Alice Eulberg~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer**

**Solo este fic es mío.**

**Se prohíbe la copia en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

**Al fiiiin!**

**Lamento mucho la demora… he tenido muchos proyectos pero al fin he podido casi terminarlos.**

**Bueno este cap está dedicado a day-whitlock: grax x las ideas. Y a Priscila Cullen 1410: grax x seguir mi fic y x toda la insistencia ^^.**

Jasper POV

Luego de que mamá contara que había contraído matrimonio, bueno, quedé disgustado porque no nos contó y lo hizo a escondidas… pero cuando dijo que con un humano, no sabía que decir, no podría expresar mi disgusto bien. Pero como se le ocurre ¡Un humano! Le doy 3 semanas de vida entre mi hermana y yo. Y para rematarlo todo viene con 3 hijos, los cuales huelen demasiado bien.

-Jazz, hijo ¿Qué piensas… sobre esto? –mamá me miraba esperanzada.

Claro, supongo que mi hermanita habrá montado alguna escena y Emmett habrá salido con alguna estupidez. Así que supongo que quiere que yo tenga una reacción normal.

-no lo se, mamá, dame unas cuantas horas para digerirlo, déjame pensar –murmuré.

-Jasper, puedo sentir tu enojo.

-estoy enfadado, mamá ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?

Suspiró con fuerza.

-vamos entremos con los demás –claramente no confiaba en que Emmett y Bella pudiesen mantener vivos a sus queridos humanos (nótese el sarcasmo)

Antes de entrar tomé una gran bocanada de aire, probablemente no podré respirar mucho dentro, solo con pensar que el aire en el patio ya estaba cargado con el efluvio de los humanos, pero me dije a mi mismo que por mi madre debía saber controlarme, aunque no sabría cuanto tiempo podría durar cerca de ellos… "todo lo que haga feliz a mamá" me decía una y otra vez.

Cuando entramos vi que mi adorable hermana venía caminando a paso humano hacía nosotros.

-¡mamá! –Dijo haciendo un mohín - ¡Emmett casi mata a Carlisle!

-¡Que no lo maté! –ahí apareció el idiota ese.

Suspiré.

-no importa –trató de tranquilizarlos, mamá- mientras no le hubiese hecho daño está todo bien.

Y luego sonrió calidamente. A ella siempre la rodeaba un aura de amor que mareaba bastante.

Fuimos juntos al salón de estar (living) y me senté junto a Bella. Mamá fue directamente hacia Carlisle y tomó firmemente su mano.

-c'est quelque chose d'insane ("esto es algo insano" en francés) –oí como murmuraba entre dientes mi hermana.

Sonreí y escuché como Emmett soltaba una leve risita. Mamá solo frunció el ceño un poco.

-ah, no los he presentado –mamá les habló a los otros 3 humanos- que descortesía de mi parte –habló casi dolorida, claro, ella aún no entiende que en esta época los humanos pueden presentarse por si solos. Luego se giró hacía nosotros- hijos –los 3 la miramos atentos, incluso Emmett alzó la vista de su nuevo juego de video- estos son los hijos de Carlisle: Edward –apuntó al chico de pelo cobrizo que miraba de una forma bastante enfermiza a MI hermanita-, Rosalie –señaló a la chica rubia que miraba con ¿deseo? A Emmett- y Alice –apuntó a la chica bajita que olía demasiado bien para su propia seguridad.

-un gusto- murmuramos con desanimo mi hermana y yo, Emmett solo les sonrió.

Mamá me miró con gesto significativo, preguntándome con la mirada "¿ya los has aceptado?"

-aún no lo he decidido –murmuré a velocidad vampírica.

Emmett, de pronto comenzó a hablar con Carlisle diciendo frases como "necesitas mi aprobación…" y cosas por el estilo, supongo que la sangre de oso se le sube a la cabeza. No me interesaba mucho lo que respondieran así que hice lo que más me gustaba hacer: desconectarme del mundo. Me estiré en el sofá y coloqué la cabeza en el regazo de mi hermana, solo poniendo atención a lo poco que me decía ella.

-tienes el pelo desordenado –señaló al tiempo que pasaba, relajantemente, los dedos por mi cabello.

Pero de repente algo me interrumpió y me sacó de mi cómodo estado. Gruñí al sentir la punzada de celos proveniente de Edward, pero no solo él, también de Alice ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta familia? No me tenía por que interesar, siendo humanos no durarían mucho tiempo vivos. Volví a relajarme contando las respiraciones pausadas de mi hermana, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado, pero mantenía la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Edward, como si él apestara, pero yo supe que algo andaba mal con el olor del humano por que los sentimientos de mi hermana eran una verdadera lucha interna para no dejarse llevar por su lado vampirico.

-Jazz, Bella ¿pueden ir a mostrarle la casa a los chicos? Para que no hallan confusiones a la hora de dormir –nos pidió mamá.

Con la última oración miré a mi hermana y ambos sonreímos burlonamente, mientras que Emmett ya se estaba revolcando en el suelo muerto, metafóricamente, de la risa. Mamá nos dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-ok, ok ¿vamos? –preguntó Bella mirando a los humanos.

-claro –casí grito con entusiasmo la pequeña Alice.

Me puse de pie silenciosamente y guié a los humanos al segundo piso. Como costumbre de nosotros Bella tomó mi mano alegremente mientras yo señalaba las habitaciones. Los humanos nos miraban sorprendidos.

Seguí señalando las habitaciones, pero vi como Bella fruncía el ceño al mirar mi cabello, supe lo que quería. Suspiré.

-adelante, arréglalo.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante se me acercó y se subió a mi espalda (N/A: es cuando se le dice a caballito), comenzó a arreglar mi cabello con esmero, demonios, mi cabello era así, ya lo tenía asumido. Sentí una maldad, pequeña, pero igualmente la sentí proveniente de Rosalie.

-ustedes son mellizos ¿cierto? –habló con ironía, esta chica no me agradaba en nada.

-sip –contesto Bella con despreocupación.

Oh, oh, no me extrañaría que la humana idiota hiciese algo que enfadara a Bella. La humana sonrió maliciosamente.

-entonces ¿Por qué hacen incesto? –soltó rápidamente.

La habitación quedó en silencio, no sabía que expresión tenía yo, pero pude ver la de Bella que era todo un poema. Esa expresión pasó a ser una de puro enojo "_aquí vamos" _pensé. Sujeté a mi hermana, que ya no tenía su expresión perfectamente controlada como siempre, la expresión que tenía era la de un vampiro muy, pero muy enfadado. Le mostró los colmillos a Rosalie, quien retrocedió un paso, al tiempo que escuchaba un ruido en el pecho de Bella, un ruido que pasaría a ser ungruñido bastante fuerte.

Manteniéndola aún en mi abrazo le mandé oleadas de tranquilidad, ella me miró y yo negué con la cabeza.

La locura en los ojos de Bella se fue sosegando y compuso su expresión para solo mostrar un enojo lo más humano posible. Pero contestó, rompiendo todo el silencio que se había formado.

-El hecho de que yo me preocupe más de mi hermano que de mi misma es una cosa muy distinta al incesto –miró a Rosalie con desprecio- sabes, algunas personas queremos a otra gente más que a nosotras mismas. –apartó la mirada de ella casi como con asco.

Suspiré al tiempo que Edward hacia lo mismo. Me dí la vuelta y seguí señalando habitaciones como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al poco rato Emmett se nos unió, poniendo como excusa que si seguía allá abajo con Carlisle y mamá le comenzarían a salir caries de lo empalagosos que estaban. Siguió hablando con Edward y Alice animadamente, como si el fuese un humano también, pero pude darme cuenta de que evitaba a Rosalie, _ja, otro cayó_.

-Jazz, Emm –nos llamó Bella en voz baja, yo incliné la cabeza en su dirección haciéndole entender que la estaba escuchando, Emmett por su parte avanzó unos pasos más de forma casual, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de que los humanos escuchasen, aunque francamente era un tanto imposible- necesitamos ir a cazar… no hemos ido en 2 semanas y no podemos permitirnos un error…

Miré a mi hermano y este sonrió, haciendo como si le hubiese hecho gracia algo que dijeron los humanos y comenzó a actuar.

-oh, Jasper, Bella –ambos lo miramos- se acuerdan que le prometimos a Benjamin que iríamos a comer con él hoy.

Sonreímos, sólo a Emmett se le ocurriría una forma así para salir a cazar. Benjamin era un vampiro que habíamos conocido hace unos siglos, pero hacía unas decadas no nos veíamos.

-¿se tienen que ir? –susurró Alice.

-volveremos más tarde –le sonrió mi hermana.

Bajamos a donde estaban Carlisle y mamá, debería decir que en una situación bastante… comprometedora. Yo carraspeé, mientras Emmett y Bella se partían de la risa, el pobre Carlisle estaba de un color rojo casi imposible. Aunque pude notar el aura de amor que los envolvía. Mariaba bastante.

Suspiré y me dije: _que difícil es querer la felicidad para la familia de uno_.

Mientras Emmett y Bella le explicaba a mamá que íbamos a salir "a comer", yo solo le sonreía a mamá.

Mis hermanos salieron primero, yo me quedé atrás un momento y le susurré a mi madre a velocidad vampírica.

-está bien, acepto toda esta locura –vi como mi madre sonreía emocionada-, pero tu debes atender a todas las consecuencias que puede traer todo esto.

-gracias, hijo –susurró de vuelta.

-una última cosa… -comencé.

-claro

-deja de marearme con tus empalagosos sentimientos

Y con eso salí a reunirme con mis hermanos.

**Si, lo se, ahora querrán cortarme en miles de pedacitos y me hundirán en ácido.**

**Últimamente he andado muy corta de tiempos y no había podido utilizar Internet**

**Por culpa de mi madre que me había castigado (si kieren pueden perseguirla con antorchas y todo eso, yo no me quejaría)**

**Bueno, de nuevo mils de disculpas T-T**

**Trataré de tardar menos.**

**Bueno eso, **

**Kissus y abrachos tipo Emmett **

**Alice Eulberg~**


	5. Chapter 5

**No cabe mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**Bien, volví, traté de demorarme lo menos posible…**

**Un detalle del capitulo anterior: Bella habló en francés, ya van 2 idiomas, debo mencionar que si pongo algún dialogo de ella en inglés este se cuenta como otro idioma ya que el fic está escrito en español =)**

**Bueno ojala les guste este new cap.**

Edward POV

Emmett, Bella y Jasper se fueron más o menos a las 7 de la tarde y no se supo de ellos desde entonces. Por lo demás todo estuvo muy tranquilo. A la hora de la cena Rosalie estuvo tratando de encontrar, mediante preguntas realizadas a Esme, algún detalle malo sobre los 3 hermanos, consiguiendo solamente: el infantilismo de Emmett, el carácter explosivo de Bella y la seriedad de Jasper, o sea nada que ya no supiéramos.

Ya a la hora de dormir Esme tuvo que mencionarnos de nuevo cuales eran nuestras habitaciones. Las de mis hermanas quedaban en el segundo piso, al igual que el despacho que Esme decoró especialmente para mi padre, las habitaciones de invitados, la habitación de papá y Esme, las habitaciones de Emmett y Jasper, y una habitación que Esme llamó la "sala de juegos", no entendimos el nombre hasta que entramos, la sala parecía tener todo tipos de juegos de video. Mi habitación quedaba en el tercer piso, donde también estaba la habitación de Bella y una inmensa biblioteca (aunque no se como cupo en esta casa).

Mi habitación era completamente asombrosa le di mil veces las gracias a Esme, a lo que ella me contestó que aún faltaban muchos detalles por terminar, pero no le di importancia y me dispuse a examinar minuciosamente la habitación. Era demasiado grande, de paredes color azul claro, la cama era de 2 plazas, y los cobertores eran de seda azul. Los muebles eran color negro, complementando mucho el resto de los colores. Mientras que la pared derecha era… bueno, no estaba, era un gran ventanal que reflejaba la habitación por completa y por el cual se podía ver a la perfección todo el exterior. Me puse a ordenar mi colección de CD en un estante que estaba debajo de la TV de plasma, mientras pensaba que era demasiado para alguien como yo.

Pasé la mano por mi desordenado cabello y murmuré para mi mismo:

-bueno, tal vez no fue tan malo haber venido a vivir aquí.

Alice POV

Me desperté cuando el reloj estaba marcando las 2:35 A.m. suspiré, yo sabía, papá siempre me dijo que no debía tomarme más de 1 coca cola. Me paré de un salto y me encaminé hacia la ventana diciéndome a mi misma lo tonta que fui al no elegir la habitación que ahora era de Eddy, esa habitación tenía ventanas más grande que esta.

Miré hacia el bosque y me sobresalté al ver a Emmett, Jasper y Bella parados casi a la orilla del bosque mirándome fijamente con sus expresiones perfectamente frías. ¿Había algo distinto en sus ojos? Pero en que piensas Alice Cullen, deberías estar más pendiente de su ropa, por Dios, pronto tendría que hacer que dejaran que YO les eligiera la ropa, que YO los llevara de compras, o sea que YO me dedique a vestirlos. ¡por favor! Cuando tienes un cuerpo como el de ellos tienes que saber aprovecharlo.

Restregué mis ojos para despertarme bien y así poder devolverles la mirada como solo yo se hacerlo, pero jadeé sorprendida al ver que en ¿Cuánto? ¿1 segundo? ¿2? Desaparecieron, quizá fue la bebida energética que me tomé esta tarde lo que me está haciendo alucinar de esta manera.

Al cabo de unos minutos decidí bajar a tomarme un vaso de leche, al menos eso me calmaría y me ayudaría a dormir.

Bajé tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido al bajar, pero no fue del todo necesario, toda mi "parte" de la familia estaba en la cocina. Papá estaba apoyado en la encimera y me pasó un vaso de leche que tenía a su lado.

-supuse que también vendrías –susurró.

-¿y Esme? –pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche.

-duerme –papá se encogió de hombros, luego su voz se tornó un poco desaprobatoria- los chicos aún no llegan.

-papá… -le reprendí- suenas como un viejo ¿sabías?

-no estoy sonando como un viejo –ok, ahora sonaba como un niño pequeño- ellos tienen su misma edad, no deberían andar por estas horas en la calle… talvez debería hablar con Esme sobre este asunto…

-papá, déjalos vivir y listo… ¿Por qué….? –no pude terminar, ya que un fuerte ruido me detuvo.

Se escuchó como si un montón de cosas se estuviesen rompiendo, vidrios, y luego un choque como el de 2 piedras (N/A: todos deben saber de que se trata xD).

-¿Qué… qué fue eso? –murmuró Rose, aterrada.

-oh, no es nada Rose, seguramente fue un ¡maldito cristal rompiéndose! –Edward le contestó con su voz molesta y sarcástica a causa del nerviosismo.

-creen que sea algún robo… -susurré.

-vamos a ver –sugirió mi padre que seguía tratando de mantener la compostura.

Llegamos a la mitad del camino al salón, pero nos detuvimos de repente al ver a Esme partiéndose de la risa apoyada en la puerta sin darse cuenta de que nosotros habíamos llegado a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó mi padre con una suave voz.

Esme pegó un leve salto, sí, definitivamente había algo muy divertido en el salón, por lo general ella siempre sabía cuando había una persona cerca.

-oh –se llevó una mano a la garganta- ¿se han despertado?

-no –contestó papá serio- pero ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Esme se fijó nuevamente en la sala y rompió en risas nuevamente.

-cariño ¿Quién quebró el vidrio o lo que sea que se halla quebrado? ¿un ladrón?

Esme se sacudía de la risa, lo que francamente era un poco perturbador porque ella siempre conservaba la calma y verla así es algo realmente chocante.

-¿un… un… ladrón? –chilló entre risas.

-mamá ¿podrías dejar de reír como una loca? –esa era la voz de Bella.

Ella apareció por las puertas del salón con el cabello lleno de vidrios y la ropa rasgada en varios sitios. Esme al verla no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de asesina que tenía.

-¡esto no tiene nada de chistoso! –gritó.

Parecía que iba a continuar gritando, pero una mano se posó en su hombro. Y luego de las mismas puertas salió un dios… perdón, Jasper, en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

-mamá, evitamos que Emmett gritara a toda voz "Vilma, llegue" –dijo imitando el tono de voz de su hermano- y si no me equivoco eso a ti te molesta bastante, por lo menos tendrías la amabilidad de no reírte.

-¡mamá! –Emmett apareció también por la puerta, en peores condiciones que sus hermanos y haciendo pucheros- ¡no es justo, nunca me dejan hacer nada!

Esme suspiró y se dio vuelta para preguntarnos.

-¿podrán volver a dormir?

Antes de que respondiéramos Emmett corrió en dirección a las escaleras gritando:

-¡venganzaaaaaaaaa! -Se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus hermanos y puso una expresión calculadora- espero que a sus libros les guste el fuego.

Y desapareció en el segundo piso. Los mellizos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y se apresuraron a seguir a Emmett. Después de unos segundos se escucharon varios golpes. Esme suspiró y volvió a preguntarnos:

-¿podrán dormir con este ruido?

Mi padre se encogió de hombros.

-claro, es como Alice con un ataque de hiperactividad.

Los demás rompieron en risas, mientras que yo fruncí el ceño pensado que tuve el feo presentimiento de que hablaban de mi.

Edward POV

Llegué a duras penas al tercer piso. No pude más y me apoyé contra la muralla, y, ahí mismo, me derrumbé. Estaba muerto de sueño y ya no tenía más fuerzas para llegar a la habitación. Escuché como una puerta se abría, seguida de una voz.

-¿Edward? –la voz se iba acercando- ¿estás bien?

Alcé mi mirada para toparme con unos ojos color oro. El rostro de Bella me aturdió y no fui capaz de contestar. Ella apretó la mandíbula y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, alzándome con facilidad. Me guió hasta mi cuarto, abriendo la puerta con un leve empujón de su pie, y luego me dejó en mi cama. Caí como pude sobre ella, Bella suspiró y puso el cubrecama sobre mi.

Bella se inclinó en mi dirección y puso un pequeño beso en mi mejilla al tiempo que decía:

-duerme, Edward.

Antes de cerrar mis ojos, pude notar que su mirada adquiría un color negro con pequeños puntos rojos. Tuve miedo, pero el sueño me venció.

**Jajaja lo dejo hasta aquí…**

**Bien, no me demoré tanto como la otra vez, pero igual me demoré**

**Diré que aun no habrá romance**

**Puro drama drama!!**

**Creo qe no habrá romance por lo menos hasta qe se descubra todo el secreto**

**Y para qe pase eso falta…. No lo diré.**

**Bueno eso… gracias x los reviews**

**Aunque esta vez hubo menos *snif* hicieron a mi corazon entristecerse.**

**Kissus y ábacos**

**Anabelle Eulberg~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos, peeeeeerooooo la trama si me pertenece (risa diabólica)**

**Perdón, 1000 veces perdón por demorarme tanto, he estado trabajando en muchos proyectos y me castigaron sin poder ocupar el pc T-T**

Blood secrets

Capitulo 6

Edward POV

Me desperté cuando el reloj marcó las 6:30 a.m. a decir verdad, lo que me despertó fueron los golpes en la puerta.

-¡Edward! –Alice entró en la habitación y se tiró sobre mi cama- debemos ir a la escueeeeeela –dijo con voz tétrica- y a que no sabes…

-¿qué? –inquirí tratando de contener una carcajada.

-parece que los chicos se han levantado de pésimo humor, han estado callados toooodo el desayuno –dijo haciendo un arco con las manos- dan bastante miedo.

- mm hmm –asentí con la cabeza- y ahora –aparté las frazadas- ¿me puedo duchar siquiera?

Alice soltó una risilla y salió de la habitación.

Luego de ducharme bajé a desayunar. Estaban todos menos mis hermanas, que seguramente estaban arreglándose. Saludé con un "buenos días" y me senté junto a mi padre.

-¿dormiste bien, Edward? –me preguntó Esme, mientras colocaba unas tostadas en frente mío.

-oh, claro –le sonreí.

De repente Bella se puso de pie, haciendo chirriar su silla, con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Esme la miró.

- Mama, am de gând la şcoală înainte de a ("mamá, me voy a ir antes a la escuela" en rumano).

Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación. Esme suspiró y dirigió la mirada a Jasper. Él también se levantó.

-yo la acompaño…

Y también salió. Suspiré profundamente y golpeé mi frente contra la mesa.

-me odia totalmente ¿no? –le dije a mi papá, luego alcé la cabeza un poco para mirar a Esme- por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Esme ignoró mi pregunta.

-ella no te odia, cariño –dijo con esa voz maternal tan característica suya- aún no se ha acostumbrado a todo esto y aparte, Bella no es la persona más sociable del mundo –puso el rostro totalmente honesto, y no me tragué nada de lo que dijo.

Emmett, quien se había mantenido ocupado con un videojuego, se levantó, estirándose en el proceso, al tiempo que decía.

-Hey, Eddie, porque no vamos al auto y esperamos a las chicas ahí, en todo caso ya deberíamos estar yéndonos.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí hacia el garaje.

-irás en el asiento del copiloto, confío más en un hombre que en una mujer cuando van en mi bebé –Emmett acarició con cariño el capó de su jeep –a la única que se lo confío es a mi hermanita, pero a las demás –negó con la cabeza con horror-, siempre llevan de esos maquillajes tan artificiales en sus bolsos y por lo general se maquillan en los autos manchando a cualquiera menos a ellas.

Por primera vez en algunos días me reí con ganas, la cara de Emmett era simplemente demasiado graciosa para evitarlo. Él se unió en poco rato. Cuando nuestras risas se estaban apagando nos subimos en el jeep, y en ese momento mis hermanas entraron en el garaje. Se subieron rápidamente en el asiento trasero. Nadie dijo nada, y Emmett encendió su jeep, que sonó con un suave ronroneo, y partió velozmente por el camino de piedras.

Me decidí a preguntarle:

-Emmett ¿Qué fue lo que dijo tu hermana antes de salir? –él me miró de reojo- para comenzar ni siquiera se en qué idioma estaba –lo último lo dije algo frustrado, no me gustaba no saber las cosas.

-lo dijo en rumano –me dio una mirada de "pobre estúpido"- y lo único que dijo fue que se iba más temprano a la escuela.

-Y ¿Por qué Jasper se fue con ella? –Alice asomó su cabeza desde el asiento trasero.

-¿porque no cabemos todos en mi jeep? –sugirió Emmett con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Mis hermanas y yo fruncimos el ceño, a ninguno de los tres nos gustaba que nos trataran como tontos- bueno, bueno, no pongan esas caras –nos sonrío nuevamente y susurró algo que sonó como: "_humanos temperamentales_" o algo así. Fruncí aún más el ceño- oh, vamos Eddie, no te enfades, está bien, está bien, no tienes que poner esa cara –suspiró- Jazz y Bella simplemente son muy unidos, cuando pequeños no eran muy sociables así que sólo se tenían entre ellos, es por eso que casi nunca se separan –su sonrisa se tornó melancólica. Luego sonrió con sorna-. Espera, todavía ninguno de los dos es sociables.

-Emmett ¿te podría pedir un favor? –susurró Alice con voz de debil.

-Claro –sonrió hacia mi hermana, olvidando por unos segundos el camino, a lo que Alice chilló.

-¡por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, mira hacia el frente y baja la velocidad! –mi hermana se estaba volviendo de un color verde.

-¡Oh, Dios! No vomites a mi bebé, por favor –bajó un poco la velocidad, pero los árboles aún se veían como borrones de diversos matices de verde.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar, Emmie? –Rosalie casi ronroneó el nombre, lo que me causó algo de risa al ver la cara de desagrado de Emmett, pero aun así contesto a la pregunta.

-Esa –señaló un gran grupo de árboles, pero a medida que se acercaba poco a poco pudimos ir viendo como una construcción iba apareciendo (N/A: no, no de aparecer de magia, es de aparecer a la vista, lo explico porque una amiga lo leyó y no entendió a que me refería).

Era enorme, se notaba antigua (N/A: imagen en mi perfil).

-Antes era un internado, por eso es así –mencionó Emmett-. Vamos, tienen que retirar sus papeles.

Entramos en la escuela.

-Es ahí, nos vemos en un rato.

Y con eso se fue.

**De nuevo perdón por demorarme**

**Si, si quieren acuchíllenme y todo eso.**

**Tratare de subir caps cada 4 dias, pero tal vez me demore, empeze el cole d new y ia me torturan T-T**

**Oks**

**Anabelle Eulberg~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla ya lo saben.**

**Bueno trate de demorarme menos esta vez… pero obviamente no lo logre**

Blood Secrets

Capitulo 7

Edward POV

Caminamos básicamente en silencio hasta la oficina que nos indico Emmett. Nos acercamos al mostrador donde había una señora mayor.

-¿En que los puedo ayudar? –inquirió mirándonos a través de sus gafas.

-Somos Edward, Alice y Rosalie Cullen…

-ah, los hijos del esposo de la señora Swan –rebuscó entre los cajones y sacó algunos papeles-, aquí tienen sus horarios y su comprobantes de clases, deben traerlos al termino de las clases.

-gracias –dijimos al unísono.

-De nada, tesoros. Que tengan un buen día –se despidió mientras nosotros salíamos.

Enseguida nos dimos cuenta de cómo la gente nos miraba mientras pasábamos por los pasillos, claro, éramos la novedad, los nuevos. Mis hermanas no parecían preocupadas por ello, a ambas, en especial a Rosalie, les encantaba la atención del resto.

-Hola –una chica baja con una voz nasal horrible se nos acerco-, ustedes deben ser los Cullen ¿verdad? –Los tres asentimos con la cabeza- Oh, me presento, soy Jessica –se acercó a nosotros, al parecer a darnos un beso en la mejilla, pero tanto mis hermanas como yo nos apartamos rápidamente.

Jessica notó eso, se enfureció, pero luego puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Su padre es el nuevo juguetito de Esme Swan, ja, pobres… ella se aburrirá pronto de él como la pe… -no pudo continuar por que en menos de un segundo había sido lanzada al otro lado del pasillo.

-Creo que debí haberle avisado que Bells se encontraba tras ella –murmuró Alice conteniendo una risa.

Bella estaba de pie y, a pesar de medir poco, era imponente. Miraba con un odio sobrenatural a la pobre chica tirada en el suelo, que se arrastraba patéticamente en un intento de alejarse de la furia de Bella.

-Te lo diré solo una vez, Stanley –Bella habló pausada y moderando su rabia-, que tu madre sea una prostituta no significa que tengas derecho de pensar que por eso todas las otras madres lo serán. Es solo tu caso…

De pronto Jasper apareció al otro lado y un aura de terror invadió el lugar.

-… y si vuelves a llamar a mi madre así… -continuó Jasper- te mataré.

Jessica asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo, asustada de muerte. El pasillo se sumió en un silencio por algunos segundos, luego todos se soltaron a hablar.

-no lo puedo creer –dijo con sorna un chico a nuestras espaldas-. Los perfectos mellizos Swan perdieron sus papeles, claro, es lo único que se podía esperar de ellos, siempre tan serios.

Alice se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico, uno lo suficientemente bajo para quedar cara a cara con mi hermana, quien por cierto lo estaba mirando con expresión asesina.

-¡cállate imbecilidad con patas! –gritó, haciendo que el chico pegara un salto.

-jajajajaja no puedo creerlo, eso fue genial –Emmett apareció tras nosotros apoyando una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de mi hermana- bien hecho, enana –admiró con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, Alice –comentó en silencio Bella- pero no era necesario, comentarios de gente tan insignificante… lo mejor es ignorarlos, aunque gracias por gritarle…

Dicho ello, Bella se retiró caminando con parsimonia por el pasillo hasta su siguiente clase, le seguía de cerca su mellizo, ambos serios de muerte. Su hermano mayor solo rió al verles.

-ignórenles y gracias, aunque gracias a esto se ganaron ser el chisme de todos los engendros por lo menos durante una semana jeje –su estruendosa risa le precedió mientras se retiraba en dirección contraria a otra clase.

Nosotros… tan solo les miramos irse a la lejanía, suspiramos casi al mismo tiempo y estoy seguro que pensamos casi lo mismo con mis hermana al ver a la gran mayoría de los alumnos mirándonos y cuchicheando, gracias a los Swan, este año seria bastante interesante… y difícil.

**Mil disculpas por el retraso, de veras, a decir verdad no quería seguir escribiendo el fic, durante unos meses perdí toda pasión por Twilight u.u … pero que se le va a hacer. Luego de conversarlo con la almohada decidí seguir el fic, pero no se con cuanta frecuencia lo hare ya que estoy en mi ultimo año de colegio y tengo que estudiar mucho, demasiado, y estoy bastante estresada, pondré lo mejor de mi para escribir, pero no puedo prometer nada, solo que continuare en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre.**

**Muchas gracias también por seguir la historia con paciencia, pues hay que tenerla conmigo, y también gracias por lo reviews pidiéndome, casi exigiéndome que continuase, aunque nadie lo crea para mi son gran fuente de motivación y me dan mas ganas de seguir con estos pequeños y mediocres, para mi, proyectos.**

**El próximo capitulo intentare hacerlo mas largo, pues este lo hice en unos pocos minutos de descanso mientras hago un trabajo para mañana, y aun no lo termino Q_Q**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias, además, cualquier pregunta que deseen hacerme o quieren criticarme pueden hacerlo, yo lo contestare como pueda, ok?**

**Anabelle Eulberg / Nothing-Hikari**


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas tardes a todos.

Se preguntaran para que es esta actualización, pues he aquí mi respuesta a todas las peticiones de que suba más capítulos y todo ello.

Yo no subiré más capítulos, la historia las seguirá mi hermana menor **Isi Dixon de Mellark** (es enserio que es mi hermana menor.) Ella está en el fandom y estoy totalmente segura de que podrá darle a la historia la continuación que todos esperaban.

Varias personas quisieron adoptar mis historias , pero chic s, no puedo confiarle a cualquiera aquel trabajo, además puedo seguir de cerca lo que escribe mi hermana siendo que vivimos en la misma casa, y exigiré que me muestre el esbozo del capítulo para que les entregue algo que no los decepcione.

Por otro lado, ella subirá ambas historias de Twilight en su perfil desde el comienzo, cuando llegue hasta los capítulos que yo terminé borraré las historias de mi perfil.

Finalmente, agradezco de todo corazón todo su apoyo y las hermosas reviews que dejaron en mis historias, pero simplemente yo no puedo seguir, estoy más dedicada a cosas como el dibujo.

Espero lo comprendan.

Saludos a todos.

**RuiHiroki**


End file.
